Fusion de realidades
by Yagamitakaishi
Summary: A 5 años de terminar sus peleas los heroes legendarios y sus amigos conviven en sus mundos en armonia. Sin embargo Mileniummon se ha liberado y debido a sus poderes intredimensionales altera varios digimundos y mundos reales. los heroes legendarios deberan buscar la forma de volverlo a encerrar, pero... lo lograran


FUSION DE REALIDADES Y DIGIMUNDOS

Esta pequeña historia tratara de cómo Mileniumon trata de destruir el Digimundo y el mundo real sin embargo nuestros héroes legendarios tendrán que reunirse nuevamente y junto a sus compañeros digimon y amigos de aventura deberán enfrentar esta nueva amenaza para así salvar una vez más el digimundo y el mundo real.

FUSION DE REALIDADES (Y DIGIMUNDOS)

Capitulo 1. _REGRESO AL MUNDO REAL_

Cinco años han pasado desde que me fui al digimundo junto a mi mejor amigo, Agumon, y junto a los de mis compañeros de trabajo Tomas, Yoshi y Keenan.

Hemos trabajado duro; ahora Gaomon es general de Kudamon, que es un caballero real, y ahora en caso de alguna guerra él y Kudamon dirigirán al ejército. A veces comemos con Lalamon quien junto a Falcomon pusieron un restaurante con platillos muy ricos. Si, ahora todo es paz, sin embargo, me pregunto que habrá sido de mis amigos: de Cristi, del comandante, de Yoshi, de Tomas, de Keenan, de mi madre y de… mi padre.

Ayer, Agumon y yo encontramos un portal de vuelta al mundo real, cosa que le avisamos a Kudamon. Él se sorprendió ya que se suponía todos los accesos estaban cerrados.

-Si se suponía – fue lo que le dije y como por arte de magia aparecieron Falcomon, Lalamon, Gaomon y el chismoso de Agumon quien estoy seguro les conto a esos tres. Como fuese que fuere le pedí a Kudamon o más bien le dije que volvería al mundo real, ya que yo quería saber que había pasado en mi mundo, obviamente y como suponía, Kudamon se opuso. Para convencerlo le dije que así mandaría saludos diciendo los nombres de mis amigos y enfatizando el nombre de Samsong por lo que me dejo ir. Como ya era tarde les dije que me iría al mundo real en la mañana.

Al día siguiente los chicos fueron a despedirme aunque al final les pregunte "¿por qué no vienen también?, apuesto que los chicos querrán verles." Y así Falcomon, Lalamon, Gaomon y Agumon se arrodillaron frente a Kudamon pidiéndoles les dejara ir y esto sucedió:

-ah, por favor Kudamon, nos portaremos bien –insistió Agumon.

-serán unos días, por favor – rogo Gaomon.

-hace mucho que no veo a Keenan – pidió Falcomon.

-de verdad extraño a Yoshi – explico Lalamon.

-no van a irse – respondió Kudamon serio.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza decepcionados. – Si no van a irse, no, sin mí – les dijo lo que provoco que los tres se cayeran al estilo anime.

Ja después de ver y oír la escena me reí mucho. Total acá regresamos todos y caímos en el cuartel de DATS. Como, ni idea, pero al final ya estábamos ahí.

Gaomon y Lalamon salieron volando, literalmente, del cuartel y yo supuse que les andaba por ver a Tomas y Yoshi por su parte Falcomon y Kudamon (este en la cabeza del pobre Falcomon) salieron tranquilamente del cuartel charlando de no sé qué.

Agumon y yo nos retiramos igual a mi casa. Toque y espere… abrió Cristi, vaya cuanto creció, en cuanto Cristi me vio grito y llamo a mis padres. Mi mama y ella me abrazaron y Spencer me revolvió los cabellos, cuanto los extrañe. Poco después vi de reojo a un muchacho de cabellos azules y ojos amarillos con un uniforme similar al de Cristi, rojo, pero un momento, esos ojos que me miraban pertenecían a una sola persona…

Marcus - ¡Keenan!

Keenan – ¡Marcus! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Si me sorprendí por el hecho de que Keenan hablaba bien

Marcus – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Keenan – (sonrojado) vine a ver a Cristi, mi novia

Wow, Cristi novia de Keenan, me quede sin palabras por lo que solo dije

Marcus – Felicidades, por cierto Falcomon te está buscando junto con Kudamon, Lalamon salió volando, literalmente, en busca de Yoshi y Gaomon fue a casa de Tomas

Keenan – ¿de verdad? ¿Falcomon está aquí?

Marcus –Sip vine con todos

Cristi -Marcus ...

Marcus– ( _voltea y dice_ ) si

Cristi – ¿no vino Biyomon?

Marcus –si pero lo perdimos en la heladería y… bueno

Cristi – ( _emocionada_ ) Pero vino ¿verdad?

Por un momento creí que lloraría y aunque Biyomon si vino paso esto

"Flashback"

 _Marcus –Agumon espérame aquí y tu Biyomon también_

 _Agumon –si jefe_

 _Biyomon –claro Marcus_

 _Marcus entra a la heladería y Agumon aprovecha para escabullirse al baño por lo que Biyomon se queda solo, se pregunta qué tanto les faltara por lo que alza el vuelo y desaparece, poco después aparecen Agumon y Marcus preguntándose por Biyomon y deciden irse a casa porque era probable que hacia allá se hubiese ido cuando llegan Marcus toca y le abre Cristi._

" _Fin del Flashback"_

Cristi – ¿y cómo lo encontraremos?

Marcus –quizá volvió a la heladería, como sea Keenan, tú y Agumon me ayudaran a buscarlo y sirve de que tu Keenan de paso encuentras a Falcomon.

Keenan –estoy de acuerdo

Cuando salimos Keenan me pregunto si de verdad había venido Biyomon y le conté lo que paso, claro la historia era algo cómica por lo que se rio hasta que vi la sombra de Falcomon y le llame

Marcus -se Falcomon

Falcomon – (desde el cielo) Es Marcus y ese de su lado quien será (desciende y reconoce a Keenan)

les gusto espero si


End file.
